


You Make Me Feel Like I Am Young Again

by powderpinkandsweet



Category: The Cure (Band)
Genre: 80s, Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Angst, Attempt at Humor, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Romance, Awkwardness, Band, Brief homophobia, Comedy, Confusion, Cute, Fluff and Humor, Horny Teenagers, M/M, The Cure, mlm, younger
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24055615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/powderpinkandsweet/pseuds/powderpinkandsweet
Summary: Robert and Simon mysteriously turn into their 19 year old selves again and now have to adapt into being modern day young men.
Relationships: Simon Gallup/Robert Smith
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	You Make Me Feel Like I Am Young Again

**Author's Note:**

> takes place in 2019.  
> Sorry if this is bad-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t take this story too seriously!

“Why do we have to go to the grocers this late?” Robert sighed. Simon chuckled “I just want to buy some drinks.”

Robert rolled his eyes and crept out of the car slowly. Simon was smiling the whole time. Robert asked “What are you smiling about you wanker?!” Simon stopped smiling for a second and then burst into laughter. “It’s just you’re acting all funny lately.” Robert slapped Simon jokingly and sighed loudly. They were inside of the store. “You know it’s not that late Robert, it’s half past 8:30.” Robert chose to ignore Simon. They continued walking in the aisles, while Simon was looking for beer bottles Robert started to think to himself. “Why have I’ve gotten so old? Where have the years gone? I’m now a man in my 60s and while everybody is still young all of us in the band are just getting old. Actually even Simon seems younger than me at this point. I’ve went through so much and now look at me. I’m always criticized on the web about me being fat and an “old lady” maybe those people are right...” Robert was very distracted and he almost bumped into a stand

While looking for beer Simon was also thinking about his life. “Man I’m 59 and everything has just changed over time, Robert has been acting off lately and I have a feeling I’m being different too. I just don’t know what’s happened.. I guess it’s just part of the aging process” Simon grabbed a pack and saw that Robert wasn’t standing next to him. “Well looks like I gotta look for him.”

Robert looked at the girl in the free sample stand and apologized. When he looked at her he was quite confused. She had a piercing on her mouth, heavy eyeliner, split dye green and pink hair and shaved eyebrows with a uniform on she had for her product. She looked quite surprised at Robert and gasped. “Oh my god Robert Smith! I love your songs, I’m so sorry for not looking.” Simon walked over with packs of beer in his hands to see Robert standing there confused. “Robin what are you doing?” The girl answered Simons question. “He almost bumped into me but it’s ok I was in the way!” Robert looked back and forth. “Uhmmm...Here! Have some free samples of this drink I made.” Simon grabbed the cup, confused. Robert looked at the small paper cups and he was puzzled at the bright pink color the drink was She asked “Drink?”. Both of them drank it and thanked her. As they walked away Robert smacked his lips and whispered “Tastes like ass.” They both giggled like children. When they walked away the girl laughed. “That fat fuck will finally get what he needs!”

Simon and Robert walked to the cash registers to purchase the beer. While they were purchasing Robert heard his stomach gargle loudly and felt a pain in him. Simon looked concerned. As soon as they paid. Robert ran to the car. Simon turned the car back on and they drove off. As the car was drifting on the roads. Robert complained “My stomach feels like it’s about to burst.” Simon groaned and agreed “Same, I feel like I”m about to shit all over the toilet. Robert sighed “Well I see we’re running low on fuel, so maybe we can go get some and use the bathroom there. Simon tried his best to go as speedy as possible to the petrol station. Robert felt his hands getting clammy and moist the man felt as if he were in the sahara desert. Simon felt his whole face get wet and he was hyperventilating. For after what felt like an hour they finally at the petrol station. They darted into the small building and dashed into the men’s bathroom. Robert and Simon went into different stalls. Robert took down his trousers and shut his eyes and screamed, Simon was sat on the crusty toilet seat and shrieked at immense volume. Pink air filled the room.

The two men suddenly went silent and let out a sigh of relief. Robert pulled his pants back on and flushed the toilet. Just as he was going to exit he felt his pants falling down again. He was puzzled, he still had his eyes shut from disgust. Simon was looking down ashamed of what just happened. Robert touched the soap dispenser and pressed on it until soap was overflowing on his hands, he washed them and then started to rinse his face. “Robert what the actual fuck just happened to you and I?” Robert heard that Simon’s voice was slightly higher in pitch. Robert looked up at the mirror and saw a teenaged looking boy?! He screamed at the top of his lungs. He touched his face. His face was completely smooth, completely rid of any lines or wrinkles, his under eye bags and crows feet were all gone, his eyes now were a slightly lighter shade of blue. His face was now oval and thin, his chin more pronounced, all of his makeup had washed off. He touched his hair, it felt like he never knew what hairspray was, it was softer and silkier, his hair now went back to the dark brown he had in his prime,the style of his hair was the exact way it was in the late 1970s middle parted and cut short. He lifted his sleeves to see that his arms were lean, that’s when he noticed his clothes were too loose for his body. Simon looked at himself and saw his skin went back to a very bright white, all lines were gone from his face, his tattoos completely disappeared and he thought of himself as a blank slate now.

His hair had now gone back to a shorter spiky style. Simon clenched his teeth while looking at Robert. Simon’s clothes were only a few sizes big for him but every piece of Roberts clothing except for his shoes, couldn’t be kept up properly. “Looks like your shirt is now a dress now mate!” Simon laughed. Robert was upset, he kept pulling up his trousers, his shirt’s v neck was even more revealing, and his cardigan was practically a cloak on him. Simon grinned and pulled up Robert’s shirt. Robert jumped and pulled it back down. “So looks like you’re a thin little boy again” Robert yelled jokingly “Shut Up!” Simon was smiling at the sight of them being young again. Robert kept looking at himself in the mirror touching his face again. “I guess I could get used to this again. How old are we now Simon?” “Well you look exactly like your 19 year old self and so do I.” Robert realized that he felt a lot more agile than he had been for the past 20 years or so. His vision got clearer and he felt less exhausted. Simon noticed that he was feeling energetic again. Simon impulsively pulled off Robert’s trousers and cardigan. Robert tripped as Simon took off the trousers. “Right you might as well be naked then wear these clothes, Robert blushed at this statement. Simon pointed at his shirt “Come on, take it off.” Robert’s face started turning bright pink and he pulled off the large shirt off of him.

He crossed his arms to cover himself, Simon put the cardigan back on Robert. “Ok try your best to look as normal as possible.” Robert felt humiliated. They ran out of the petrol station holding hands and everybody inside gave them strange looks. Robert jumped into the car and took the cardigan off. Simon put down Robert’s clothes in the back and refilled the car with petrol. Robert sighed and put his head back. “Even my goddamn pants don’t fit on me anymore. What has happened to us, why did we become young again?” Robert looked down to see his thin half naked body that he had from 40 years ago. He felt his temperature go up and covered himself with his hands. Simon opened the door and turned the car back on. “Right, looks like we got to find ourselves new, FITTED clothes.” Simon looked at Robert and felt sweat go down his face. Robert groaned. “Just drive.”


End file.
